


Like A Puzzle

by SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, But I made it one, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, I'm so sorry, Kinda venty, Takes Place During Daughters DLC, This seriously didn't have to be a Reader-Insert, probably, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes/pseuds/SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes
Summary: This is her perfect family and you don't fit in.





	

The rain came down in sheets. Any other time, it would have been relaxing. But now, it was foreboding. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the woods you were attempting to navigate through. You had driven through this area countless times however, your memory seemed to be failing you. You struggled to remember if you turned at the dip or if you kept going straight. Maybe you were supposed to turn at the crooked tree?

You looked over at your phone, laying in the passenger's seat. _I'll just send Lucas a text. Yeah! I'll pull over, send him something quick, ask for directions-it'll be fine!_ you thought, grinning to yourself. You started to reach for it before scolding yourself and placing both hands on the wheel once more. You stared at the darkness you were driving through. You glanced over at your phone again before parking where you were and grabbing your phone. You unlocked it and opened up your messages. Lucas hadn't replied.

You had left the Bakers' estate earlier today to check on the damage caused by the recent hurricane. Lucas had told you not to go because his father was already going to check the bayou. Of course, your husband had other motives as to why he wanted you to stay home, but you had turned him down because you were anxious to get out the house. You were tired of being cooped up there.

The whole time you were out, you and Lucas had been texting each other nonstop. The last thing he had sent you was message detailing a little girl his father had found. He was complaining because the plan was to have her stay in his old room. You had told him he'd get over it followed by a 'I'm coming home soon.'

That's when he stopped replying. You figured you knew him pretty well. You two had been married for a few months now. You guys had dated for years. You knew how quickly he replied to you. The fact that he didn't immediately respond had you on edge.

And that's how you ended up in your car, during a thunderstorm, desperately checking your phone for any kind of response. You had called him three, four...MAYBE eight times in fear something had happened to him. You had tried the Bakers' house number as well but no one answered. You frustratedly threw your phone back in the passenger's seat with a groan. "Come the fuck on!" you huffed, rubbing your face. You looked at the ceiling of your car. _Please be okay._ You thought, starting your car up so you could keep going.

Luckily, you didn't have to travel far. You soon found yourself pulling up to the familiar house. You drove around to the open garage and parked beside the Bakers' car before hopping out your own. The garage was barely lit, a single light hung from the ceiling. You walked up to the metal door blocking the way into the house. You knocked and called out for someone to open it. "Uh...M-mom! Dad! It's (Y/n)! Could someone please open up?" You shouted. You prayed someone would hear. Your prayers were quickly answered when the door slowly began to open and you were greeted by your father-in-law, Jack Baker.

Before you could thank him, he spoke. "(Y/n), what the hell are you doin' out pass your curfew?" he demanded, his face scrunched up into a scowl.

You blinked in confusion. You gave a weak chuckle before asking, "Whaddya mean? I don't have a curfew." You figured he was trying to be funny. _Probably some of that good ol' dad humor I'll never quite grasp._ you thought.

He glared at you. You had never seen Jack get angry in your life. He seemed to be a relatively laid back guy. However, Lucas had told you on several occasions Jack's anger was unholy. Unfortunately for you, you got to experience it in this moment. "What the fuck do you mean, 'I don't have a curfew'?!" Jack yelled, grabbing your arm. You tried to pull away but he had an iron grip. "I tell you every night to come home before 8:30! It's 9 pm, young lady! What are you doin' out so late?!"

This was the first time you had ever heard of this. _Are you losing your mind?_ you thought, trying to pry his fingers off your arm. "D-dad, ow! What are you doing?" you questioned.

Jack pulled you out the garage and up the stairs into the house. "We ain't raisin' a disobedient bitch!" Jack fussed. "And here I thought your mother and I had done better at raisin' you than the other one,"

You had a million thoughts going on in your head. You kept struggling, all while trying to make sense of his anger.

He began to climb another set of stairs that led to the second floor. "How are you s'pposed to be a good sister to Evie when you can't even come home on time?!" Jack went on, pausing to whip around and stare at you with a hatred you had never seen before in his eyes.

"...E-Evie?" you quizzed. "Who...who is...?"

Jack groaned in annoyance. That question seemed to piss him off even more. "Evie! Your sister! Zoe and Lucas's sister! How the hell could you forget her?" he growled. His grip tightened and you were sure it would leave a bruise.

Before he could get another word in, Marguerite stumbled around the corner. She was cursing under her breath as she walked towards the two of you. She gazed up at Jack, her eyes hazy and dark. "She got away Jack," she snapped.

"It's your own damn fault for not being faster," he replied, his eyes finally drifting away from you. He shook his head and began mumbling to himself. You picked up on a few words, stuff like, "Fuckin' useless.", "Eveline's not gonna be happy." and other statements you didn't quite understand. He glared at his wife and said, "Get outta my way, Marguerite. (Y/n)'s gotta see Evie."

Marguerite's eyes drifted to your face. "Where has she been?!" she asked Jack as he shoved her out the way, dragging you pass.

"Why don't you ask her? She can speak for herself!" Jack replied hotly. 

Marguerite looked at you expectantly. "I...I left to check the damage of the storm," you stammered as you were brought down the hall and towards Lucas's old room. "I...what's going on? Ya'll are acting-"

You were stopped mid-sentence when a little girl appeared before Jack. She had long dark hair and empty gray eyes. She wore a black dress with matching black boots. When she appeared, Jack immediately let go of your arm and he and Marguerite rushed over to her. "Eveline! What are you doing out your room, sweetie?" Marguerite asked. 

"Do you need something?" Jack quizzed.

The girl didn't look at them. She was staring at you. As soon as Jack let go of your arm, you started rubbing the area he had once held. You froze under the girl's hateful glare. "What is she doing here?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I live here," you replied, your voice quivering a bit.

The girl took a second to study you before saying simply, "I don't like her. Get rid of her,"

Jack and Marguerite faced you. Slowly, they began to walk towards you. "W-what?! Wait!" you yelped, taking a few steps back. You tripped on your own feet and when you landed you hissed at horrid luck you seemed to be having. Before you could get up, Jack straddled you. You gave a feeble attempt to push him off but he was too heavy. He swung his fist and it connected with your jaw.

Pain. A severe form of pain you hadn't experienced in a long time spread like wildfire throughout your face. Before you could even recover, another fist rained down. You desperately tried to block the onslaught but to no avail. You felt the tears fill your eyes and the blood dribble down and out your mouth. You could hear the little girl's haunting laughter but you couldn't quite pin the location. You tried to say something, to plea for Jack to stop, but another fist hit you in the mouth.

Luckily for you, the abuse finally stopped when someone grabbed Jack and yanked him off of you with an angry, "What the fuck are you doing?!". You slowly put down your arms and looked up to see Lucas standing in front of his parents looked pissed. He looked in between his parents before facing the little girl. "Eveline, this is my wife!" he told her. "She's family too!"

"Boy you better watch your tone with your sister," Jack snapped. "(Y/n) ain't family. Evie don't like her,"

Lucas frowned. He looked over at you, a look of worry on his face before turning back to Eveline. "You...you gotta give 'er a chance, sis," he insisted. "I mean, you don't even know her yet. Maybe keep 'er around a bit? She could be you're new sister since Zoe's being a bitch," he cleared his throat and flashed a goofy smile. "For me, Evie?"

Eveline looked over at you. You flinched under her gaze. "Fine." she said. "Only until after dinner. If I like her, she can stay," Eveline said. Her words must've been final because Jack and Marguerite seemed to relax. "I want dinner now," she announced.

"Of course, sweetie! I have soup already made! Lucas, you and (Y/n) get cleaned up right quick and meet us downstairs for supper!" Marguerite said, her voice sweet and loving. She and Jack led Eveline pass you and down the stairs.

Once they were gone, Lucas immediately helped you up. He pulled you to your feet and looked you over. He wiped the blood from your mouth before pressing a gentle kiss to your bruised lips. "Fuck, (Y/n)," he grumbled, running his fingers through your (h/l) hair. "The ol' man got ya good...fuck this is all my fault." he shook his head and led you to the bathroom.

"What? How is this _your_ fault?" you asked, allowing him to pull you into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and pulled you over to the sink. You looked at the bathtub. It was full of a dark substance that didn't look like water at all. It looked like oil. It made you uncomfortable so you looked back at Lucas. "You haven't done anything,"

Lucas looked around in the cabinets. He found what he was looking for and looked at you, concern written all over his face. "I haven't done anything _yet_." he said, pouring whatever was in the green bottle he was holding into his hand and applying it to your face. You hissed at the pain but soon grew accustomed to it. Before you knew it, your face didn't hurt anymore and you could feel the swelling going down. "Evie did somethin' to us, (Y/n). She calls it a 'gift' or some shit. Makes us lose control for a sec. I fuckin' hate it. I ain't no one's puppet and yet she's playin' me like one."

You frowned, unsure of what to make of this explanation. You were going to say something but Lucas went on. "I should've sent something to you as soon as I woke up." he muttered. "But the ol' man grabbed me and took me upstairs. I couldn't even grab my phone. Should've told you to stay away or something." You weren't sure if he was talking to you or himself at this point. Suddenly, he started chuckling. "This is like some horror movie bullshit," You nodded in agreement. "Anyways, you gotta get outta here. After dinner, I'll distract dad and ma. You book it for the cars and drive as far away from here as you can."

As much as you would have loved to say something straight out of a romantic movie and decline the plan, if you were being honest with yourself, you wanted to get the fuck out of this house. Even if it meant leaving Lucas. "That sounds good," you said. "I'll find help."

"What would you tell them? That a little girl took control of your in-laws?" Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes. "Just forget us, (Y/n). " he started walking towards the door and you followed him. It wasn't like him to just give up so quickly. It upset you to see him acting so differently.

You and Lucas walked out the bathroom. You descended down the stairs together and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, everyone was already seated with food before them. You and Lucas walked over to the table. Lucas pulled out the chair for you and you sat down. He took his seat beside you. Eveline studied the scene from where she sat beside Marguerite. You flashed Eveline a nervous smile. She didn't say anything. She slowly smiled back.

 _Fuck, that was the creepiest smile I've ever seen in my life,_ You thought, tearing your eyes away from her to look at the soup before you. It was still steaming. It smelled delicious and from the chunks of chicken floating around you safely assumed it was chicken noodle. After grace, you picked up your spoon and dipped it in. You lifted your spoon. Before you soup ingest your spoon full, a roach awoke and slipped off your spoon and ran down your arm. You screeched and threw your spoon and frantically tried to get the bug off.

Lucas reached out and grabbed your arm. He quickly knocked the bug off you. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack questioned, obviously annoyed by your panic.

"Are you wasting your food?!" Marguerite snapped.

"N-no!" You stuttered, shaking your head wildly. "Sorry, I just- there was a-"

Lucas snickered beside her. "C'mon, (Y/n)! I'll feed ya!" he said, scooping some of his soup into his spoon and grabbing your face. He shoved the spoon into your mouth and stared you in the eyes until you swallowed it. You gulped down the soup and shuddered at the horrible taste. "See? She likes it! She needed a, uh...a little help!" he gave you an apologetic look before taking a spoon full in himself and eating it. He swallowed it and grimaced but didn't complain aloud.

You nervously reached out to grab your spoon from where it now rested on the far table. It laid in front of Eveline. Before you could grab it, she picked it up and studied it. She silently handed it to you, a smile etched into her face. "Here you go." she said, her voice flat.

"Th-thank you, Eveline," you mumbled, unsure as to why she was being nice to you now. When you took the spoon you noticed it was covered in a black, oily substance. You briefly remembered the bathtub being filled with a similar substance. It made your skin crawl. You looked around the room and saw everyone else eating wholeheartedly. Despite your gut begging you not to put anymore of that vile soup inside, you took another spoonful and continued to eat.

Somehow, it tasted worse. Maybe it was the black substance on the spoon that made it taste like vomit. Which, speaking of, you almost did. You physically gagged after your third or fourth spoonful and you could feel the bile raising up in your throat. This was nothing like Marguerite's usual cooking. This was something unholy. It dug up memories of the time Lucas tried to cook for you. Those memories alone almost made you as sick as the soup was. You shivered and put down your spoon after finding a dead beetle in your soup.

You looked over at Lucas who was suddenly enjoying the soup more than anyone at the table. He picked up his bowl and slurped down the contents, earning a scolding "Lucas!!" from his mother. Jack knocked the bowl out of Lucas's hands and it skidded across the room. "What the hell are you doing, boy?" Jack said. "Where are your manners?"

"C'mon, ol' man! I was just enjoyin' the soup!" Lucas replied, hotly.

Jack wasn't fond of Lucas's response. Before you knew it, Jack grabbed a knife off the table(you had no idea _why_ there was a knife on the table when you were eating soup but there it was) and stabbed it into Lucas's chest. Lucas howled and writhed as Jack dragged the knife through Lucas's flesh, slicing his jacket and getting blood on the table. You gasped and scrambled to get away as Lucas fell out of his chair. You watched in horror as Lucas yanked the knife out of his chest before lunging at his father with it.

"Well, come on, boy! You think you can take me?" Jack laughed, grabbing Lucas's wrists as the two wrestled with the knife. Lucas was swearing under his breath as he tried to bring the knife into Jack's face

Marguerite shot to her feet, shouting at the men that they were being ungrateful. Then, to prove her point, took her own bowl of soup and dumped it on both of them. This made Jack and Lucas even angrier and before you knew it, it was a full-out brawl in the kitchen. You attempted to pull them apart, you yelled at them to stop but nothing seemed to work. You pressed yourself against the far wall and prayed this would be over soon. You noticed Eveline was standing beside you.

 _She was smiling._ "You can't join the game," she told you. "You aren't a part of this family. And you never will be,"

You looked at her in horror. "You think this is a game?" you asked, your voice quivering in both fear and rage. "These are people's lives you're ruining! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The loud arguing and fighting stopped. You looked over at the Bakers. Everyone stared at you with a blank empty expression. "Now, that's no way to talk to our daughter, (Y/n)!" Jack growled from where he had Lucas pinned under him.

"But she's not your daughter!" You replied. "She's a girl you found out on the bayou! She's not apart of this family! She's...she's..."

You scanned the faces of your family. They were frowning. Even Lucas looked upset. Jack got to his feet, quickly followed by Marguerite and Lucas. "Not apart of this family?" he repeated. "I guess you would know what's that like, huh, (Y/n)?" You flinched. You figured this had to do with Eveline saying you weren't family. When you didn't say anything he went on, "I think dinner is over. And that means, it's time for Evie's decision."

Everyone turned their attention to the little girl beside you. Eveline had a rather large grin on her face. She giggled and walked over to the Bakers. She stood in front of them and motioned for Lucas to stand. Jack got off his son and Lucas stood up. He walked to Eveline's side, looking confused.

"What, Eveline?" he huffed.

Eveline clapped her hands together joyfully. "You get to do the honors, big brother!" she laughed. "Get rid of (Y/n)!"

"What?!" you gasped.

"I don't like you." Eveline said, shrugging. "You don't get to be in my family," she smiled wickedly at you before urging Lucas forward with a gentle push. "Go on, Lucas!"

You watched wide-eyed as Lucas walked towards you. He snickered to himself. He watched you carefully, eyeing your quivering form. "You should've ran, (Y/n)," he laughed, grabbing your arm once he reached you. You felt frozen in place. Maybe it was fear that kept you there. Or maybe it was because you knew you were going to die any way you looked at it and you wanted Lucas to end you.

"Lucas, stop-!" you began, your free arm raised to stop the incoming attack.

He didn't give you time to finish your sentence before you had a knife in your throat. Lucas pulled the knife out and watched as you collapsed onto the floor, screaming in agony. "Look at you, (Y/n)!" he laughed above you. His voice sounded far away. It was hard to hear anyway over your own screams. "You didn't even struggle. You just took that!" That must've been really funny to him because his laughter grew and soon you could hear Eveline's murky laughter somewhere in the room too.

Soon the room was full of laughter and your own haunting, dying screams.

After dinner, everyone but Lucas went back to searching for Zoe. Someone had to get rid of your body.

Lucas was alone in the kitchen, staring at the limp corpse that, a few minutes prior, was a living being. He squatted before the body and touched the cheek. He felt tears well up but he didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. After all, this is what Eveline wanted. _Who cares what happened to (Y/n)?_ he thought. He looked at your face a little longer, studying your features before laughing at himself for getting so emotional. This wasn't like him. You were just another person in his life. He'd get over you. "Besides, a family is like a puzzle and you weren't the right piece,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm not good at writing fluffy fics. I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Also, this seems kind of ramble-y but I don't know how to fix it. :(
> 
> But anyways, have a nice day! :)


End file.
